


A Distant Promise

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Idiots in Love, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Fate may have torn them apart long ago, but in time, and with his help, she would find her way back.





	A Distant Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Best results when listened to the aforementioned song in the title - A Distant Promise from FE Echoes.

There was nothing more beautiful in the world than Takumi’s smile, Kamui was certain.

And since that fateful moment the pair had become romantically involved, not a day had gone by where the dragon princess wasn’t blessed with such a breathtaking sight. Takumi made it known just how much he loved her in the way his eyes crinkled, the way his cheeks flushed in the most adorable fashion.

The tiny smiles, however; the ones she wasn’t meant to see, were Takumi’s indiscreet means of letting Kamui know that something was brewing in his mind - an idea that no doubt involved her. They had been married for a little over a year now, we’re expecting their first child in just another few months; at this point Kamui could read her husband like a book.

Her suspicions were confirmed one day in particular when the young man abruptly grabbed for her hand while taking their morning walk around the gardens of Castle Shirasagi, leading her away from the quiet vacinity and toward an unknown destination. 

“Takumi?” she inquired with a giggle, the person in question turning his head to flash her a mischievous smirk as he continued gently pulling her along.

”You’ll see,” he murmured, enthusiasm threatening to burst from the tone of his voice. Kamui quirked a brow in his direction, but relented in allowing him to take her elsewhere. She just hoped it wasn’t too far away from where they’d previously been - it was getting harder for the expectant mother to walk comfortably for long periods of time.

Thankfully Takumi was aware of this, as he slowed to walk beside her just a short while after, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back. Her husband carefully guided her the rest of the way, bringing them to a stop when they reached a grove of large, twisting trees just outside the castle’s walls.

”It’s hard to believe I haven’t brought you here yet,” Takumi quietly said, moving to take Kamui’s hands in his own and pulling them further in. “This was such a special place for us when we were little.”

”It was?” Kamui questioned, tilting her head the slightest degree. The prince nodded, looking over his shoulder to examine the tree nearest to them and smiling to himself.

”You and I absolutely _hated_ our dignitary duties as royals. We were constantly expected to attend important feasts and gatherings without complaint, and it got to the point where we would run and hide from Ryoma and Hinoka so they wouldn’t drag us to our chambers to get all prim and proper.” He chuckled under his breath at the apparent memory. “Sakura was too young at the time to really have a choice in the matter, but I don’t doubt she would’ve joined us as well.”

”That explains why I hate being fussed over, then,” Kamui giggled. “Camilla used to always try and use me as her personal dress-up doll but I became an expert at avoiding her over the years. I guess I was already experienced in the art of escape.”

Takumi sent a knowing smirk her way. “That you were,” he affirmed, releasing her hands to cross his arms. “You always formulated our little breakouts. It’s no wonder you became so skilled with tactical strategies during the war.”

Kamui smiled fondly at the compliment, her eyes roaming over the content form of her husband before rising toward the trees that towered above them. “Why bring me here?” she found herself asking.

Takumi didn’t answer right away, and the woman noted the visible bobbing of his throat as he swallowed.

Was he... nervous?

”This place... was our sanctuary,” he explained with a sad smile. The prince moved away from her to approach the tree he had been studying previously, his hand reaching out and settling on the mossy bark of its trunk. “It was sort of a rendezvous point when we wanted to shuck our titles for the day. Nobody thought to look for us here. We promised one another that, if we needed to split up, this is where we would meet. We would both find our way back here no matter what.”

Kamui’s brows furrowed when she noticed Takumi’s expression fall, his eyes becoming distant and sad. Slowly, he turned to face her again, his hands resting gingerly on her waist.

”The day Father died, the day you were taken to Nohr... nobody knew what to do, how to react. I-I didn’t want to believe you were truly gone, and when no one was looking I came here and waited for you. I waited for hours. Eventually Orochi found me, and convinced me to return to the castle for your mother’s sake.” Takumi’s fingers rose to brush at her jawline, and, leaning forward, he left the softest of kisses to the corner of her mouth. “For an entire year after that, I came here everyday; hoping,  _praying_ that you would find your way back to us. To me. And well... you finally have. Heh, looks like you kept your half of our promise after all these years,” he spoke breathily against her skin, his long lashes dusting her cheek.

For a while, the princess didn’t know how to react to her husband’s tale. However, his obvious sorrow at the memory, the unwavering faith he held for her, as well as the fact that she would never be able to recall exactly what had transpired, eventually caused the woman to nearly fall to her knees as fat, ugly tears suddenly sprung from her eyes.

”Kamui!” Takumi shouted in alarm, his arms circling her and keeping her from crumpling, “A-are you alright? Is it the baby?”

The woman shook her head with a wobbly smile, her eyes lifting to meet the enamoring orange of Takumi’s. “N-no, we’re both fine,” she sniffled. “I just... I wish I could remember it all. It _kills_ me that I likely never will. The beginnings of my life, as vague as they may be, always sound so beautiful when you describe them to me.”

Takumi’s eyes softened at her words, his hands finding their way to her cheeks and his thumbs swiping at the tears that littered her skin. “They _were_ , Kamui,” he murmured soothingly. “But that’s why, we’ll spend the rest of our lives making even _more_ beautiful memories together - ones the _both_ of us will be able to treasure and recall.” Carefully, lovingly, he brushed his mouth over hers, his following plea a whisper against her lips. “Please don’t cry, my darling.”

A wet laugh was the response he received as Kamui abruptly fell into him, her head coming to rest right above the slightly erratic yet steady thumping of his heart. “I love you so much,” she breathed with a smile, the last of her tears making their exit alongside the emotional confession. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

”Of course,” Takumi replied, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. “I-I didn’t mean for you to cry, but... I’m happy it means as much to you as it does to me.”

Kamui's cheeks began to hurt from the intensity of her grin. "Of course it does, silly," she said, nuzzling further into the warmth radiating from his chest. Takumi's responding chuckle vibrated against her ear as he snuggled her closer, the comfort, safety, and love only he could provide washing over her in waves.

Life hadn't been the most fair to her, of that there wasn't a doubt. But being here with Takumi now, in the place where they had once agreed to reunite when they were still toddling about, it made every challenge Kamui had faced up until then worth it.

She had kept her half of their promise, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man I was having feels xD (and yes, tears were budding while I wrote this lmao)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and anything else are always sincerely appreciated ^^


End file.
